


Throw the Ball

by KlainebowsAndDramioneflies



Series: Howlin' [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cumplay, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Rimming, Side Story, Wolf Sex, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies/pseuds/KlainebowsAndDramioneflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side-shot for the Howlin’ verse. This is a short little smutty drabble long side-shot that was unplanned but kinda became important to the overall Howlin’ ‘vere for Patience ( pavarottisrevenge ) for her birthday! (and a little ‘happy engagement’ gift too) So… this immediately follows ‘Strike Two’ and is just some wonderful just-turned horny-as-hell Kurt jumping Blaine at any minute he possibly can, and Pam’s reaction to it the few times she happens to get caught in a would-be-awkward situation. But… well, Pam’s wolf too, so she gets it, and she’s taken quite a liking to Kurt, so she’s getting good at easing his fears of embarrassment- even if that involves stories Blaine never wanted to hear. (warnings: kinky smut, knotting, biting, marking, rimming, bareback, cumplay, blowjobs, d/s elements, wolf sex, shifting sex so beastiality kinda? I think that’s everything?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw the Ball

 

There was a good chance Kurt would have actually pounced on Cooper and like… bit him or something if it wasn’t for Pam Anderson calling the pack to order over breakfast and getting them all to make plates and dig in before talking with her eldest son and Alpha about plans for that evening and the weeks to come. Kurt was able to focus on the members of the pack he’d come to refer to simple as the Warblers, even if they weren’t the only members of the singing group at Dalton anymore and even if some wouldn’t be in said group in less than a year. He’d probably still call them collectively ‘the Warblers’ even when they were all a pack under Alpha Blaine.

“Damn, Kurt, you have a hell of a bruise where Blaine bit you. Guessing he wasn’t exactly gentle,” Thad pointed out with a hearty laugh, making Kurt blush while Blaine growled.

Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Kurt against his side while he chewed and swallowed some pancakes. “Shut up. Like you’d be gentle during a mating. Just cause some people can’t handle a little rough lovin’ doesn’t mean Kurt didn’t enjoy himself,” he added with a wicked glint in those golden eyes, prompting Kurt to slap his mate hard on his (bare) chest, making Blaine wince in reaction. “Shit, babe. You have more strength now, remember? Damn. We really need to teach you new limits and shit. That  _hurt_.”

Wes snorted orange juice out of his nose while Blaine rubbed his pectoral, giving Kurt a look that spoke of pain, respect, and arousal. It was all very confusing to the younger male, who was having a hard time coming to terms with the idea that he even had more strength, let alone that he could feel a wolf  _inside him_  clawing to get out and bite Cooper while having even more sex with his amazing mate. Oh, Jesus. Kurt was so not used to being  _this_  horny all the time. Seriously, he was a teenaged male, but still! This was ridiculous.

He groaned, face crimson and eyes clearly dilated, leaning heavier against Blaine and groaning and huffing into his side. “You know, we should probably finish this meal and get out of here soon,” David suggested to the rest of the boys, shooting Kurt a sympathetic smile. “Newly mated couples tend to have a lot of… private time after the mating, and we’re really in the way.”

With a relieved look from Kurt and a wink from Blaine, the guys dug in properly to breakfast and the whole ordeal was over quite fast. Kurt had eaten both pancakes and eggs and some bacon and he was really overwhelmed by the sheer amount of food he’d ingested, but then he figured he had done a lot of running and… other things the night before, so it made sense that he was hungry. Plus he could already feel the muscles under his skin twitching. He clearly had more of a build to him already, and his body was still shifting and changing and coming to terms with all this. Of course he’d need sustenance.

Cooper was last to leave, and exchanged a significant look with Blaine before doing so, which left Kurt struggling to keep the beast inside and not stake a claim or attack or… something. Ugh. He didn’t even understand these instincts yet and they were controlling him like a crazy person. Pam looked at him sympathetically, then walked some of the way down the drive with Coop, giving the newly mated couple a bit of space.

“Oh my god, Blaine, I don’t know how I am going to function like this!” Kurt whined, barely resisting the urge to just start rutting against Blaine’s leg, humping him like a dog in heat. God, Kurt was just so fucking turned on! He couldn’t handle it. He didn’t know what to do but he needed some kind of relief and he was so embarrassed and it would only get worse if he didn’t get a hold on these stupid ‘instincts’ before he had to see Cooper again. “I seriously almost tackled your brother. With my teeth. In his throat. Like, seriously, Blaine my wolf does  _not_  like Cooper. At all. I don’t know what to  _do_.”

Blue eyes sparked with panic and Kurt whined again, the noise turning much  more wolf-like and less human this time around. Blaine just shook his head and sighed, pulling Kurt close to him and running hands soothingly over Kurt’s side and back, murmuring under his breath as soothingly as he could. “It’s okay, babe. It’s normal at first. You’ll settle into things. I promise. You’ll figure things out with the wolf inside soon.“

“Yeah, well, it would be great if I got things figured out before I started dry humping you in your mom’s yard…” Kurt muttered, only for Pam to snort and chuckle behind him as she returned from her talk with Cooper. The younger male was completely humiliated by this point, and he just wanted the ground to swallow him up, but he took a deep breath and willed himself to look at the woman who was basically his mother-in-wolf-law without throwing up or squeaking too loudly. Instead, he just whimpered a little, which set Pam off chuckling again.

She was holding her stomach, trying to catch her breath while Kurt looked between her and Blaine and silently prayed to be struck by lightening despite the day being utterly storm-free and beautiful. “I’m sorry, Kurt, I just… oh, honey, your face!” It was the first time Kurt heard Pam Anderson howl, and he had to admit it was a beautiful sound. He was sure she’d have a lovely singing voice based on the howl, but that couldn’t distract him fully from his embarrassment. “Sweetie, you really don’t have to be so embarrassed. I was just laughing because, well, it’s just so accurate! What you said.”

Blaine gave his mom a look that screamed how he didn’t want to know, but she powered on while Kurt blushed but stopped whining and whimpering so much. “When I first mated with my ex-husband, I was so ridiculously turned on all the time I thought I was going to die if he didn’t just end whatever engagements he was in the middle of so we could go somewhere private and just stay there! I finally couldn’t take it anymore and screamed at him that I could just take care of myself if he wasn’t man enough to do it, and, well, let’s just say his father did not exactly know how to handle that situation. No wonder my mother-in-law hated me so much…”

“Oh my god, mother, no.” Blaine looked absolutely horrified, but Kurt was giggling and grinning while Pam smiled right back at him.

Utterly ignoring Blaine’s protests, she grabbed Kurt and hugged him quickly and reassuringly. “I understand, believe it or not. It’s beyond difficult when you have an animal inside that’s screaming at you to just go rip off clothes and  _do it already_  while your human nature knows there are certain boundaries and rules. But you’re somewhere that everybody else understands, so you don’t have to worry so much, Kurt.” She winked then, and Blaine literally facepalmed. “If you need to get a little gropey I’ll do my best to ignore it and make myself scarce. Promise.”

Kurt blushed, grinned, and hugged her again before Pam made her way to the house to clean up the dishes and mess that was left after the pack breakfast, telling her son and his mate to go for a little run so Kurt could explore in his new form a bit more. The boys shared a look before doing just as they were told, escaping to the trees to shift and set their inner animals free.

* * *

 

The chestnut brown wolf was quicker on its feet than the bulkier black wolf, so he got a bit of a head start which had Kurt grinning in his mind, though it probably looked more like a menacing show of teeth on his body at the moment. He circled a tree and ran back, taking Blaine by surprise and effectively pouncing on the older wolf, rolling over the ground with him and panting heavily as they came to rest, Blaine’s heavier and stronger form easily coming out on top and pinning the smaller wolf to the ground. Kurt leaned up and licked Blaine’s muzzle, earning him a playful nip at his neck even as he rolled so that his belly rested on the ground while the warm, shaggy form of his boyfriend and mate covered his back and kept him tucked snug to the forest floor.

The thoughts that ran through Kurt’s mind were wild and somewhat unrelated. On one hand, he was just turned on and excited and so damn ready for something, anything, that he didn’t even bother thinking. On the other, he was vaguely aware of how much easier the actual act was as wolves. It seemed their bodies were naturally made for sex without such things as stretching or lube or whatever else he might consider before actually getting to it.

As it was, the chestnut colored wolf found himself whining impatiently as his mate took his time ‘getting to it’ and Kurt was about ready to shift just so he could bitch Blaine out about it when he finally felt the dominant wolf prodding at his hole with a hot, heavy erection that made drool gather in Kurt’s lips. He howled happily when Blaine finally slid inside, claws digging into the earth beneath him as he shifted his ass up as best he could given how he was pinned.

Hot breath was on his neck as Blaine panted and drove into him, and Kurt just whined and growled like some kind of whore, not even caring as he took and took and  _took_. There was something great about sex in their changed forms. It was like they were closer, their combined scent filling Kurt’s nostrils and running down his throat and into his body like a palpable thing- be it smoke or liquid or… something. It just seemed more real, somehow solid, when he could almost  _feel it_ with his heightened senses.

It felt like they were really uniting when Blaine bit the back of Kurt’s neck, mouth full of fur not even phasing him, and Kurt howled to the forest and any listening creatures, human or otherwise. He was sure Pam was tuning them out as much as she could, but it didn’t really bother him. Blaine might be more embarrassed with his mom now that she and Kurt had had such a bonding moment.

Kurt was jolted back to their current position when his mate’s paws and forearms grabbed him tighter, claws digging in a bit at his sides and making Kurt whimper as Blaine drove deeper into him, knot filling and stopping the more rigorous movement, trapping Blaine deep inside of Kurt and making the older wolf grunt and growl and finally howl out his claim as Kurt spilled over and contracted around him.

It wasn’t long before Blaine also came, filling Kurt with his heat while he bit his neck scruff, only to lick and soothe the bite as he settled in to let the knot run its course. Kurt sighed and rested his muzzle on his paws, resting easily beneath his mate and feeling utterly content. He wasn’t sure how soon he’d be entirely used to this whole idea of turning and, well,  _mating_ , but the way he felt right now made him determined to get over and lingering worries quickly. This… this was heaven.

He sighed and rolled over when Blaine pulled out of him, shifting as he rolled so that the naked human version of Kurt rested on his back beneath the large black wolf. “Mmm, I love you. God, I don’t even know how you convinced me to do any of this. I never thought I’d see myself naked on the  _ground_. Like,  _outside_. I never even went camping!” He laughed, hand running through the fur on Blaine’s head as he shifted and it turned to soft curls that Kurt’s fingers easily tangled in. “You must be special.”

Blaine’s laugh was a lot like a bark as he peered down at Kurt, golden eyes meeting crystal blue and getting utterly lost in their depths. “I must be to have gotten you,” he murmured in a husky growl, which had Kurt shivering in desire yet again, as his softened dick started to twitch back to life already.

A grin and wiggled brows met his groan and Kurt slapped Blaine’s chest, making the older male grunt in discomfort. “Sorry,” Kurt muttered, obviously still having issues with this whole ‘strength’ thing. “I cannot believe you want to go again already. I cannot believe I’m ready to go again already! This whole mating thing is going to kill me!” He jerked his hips even as he complained about the constant arousal, quickly hardening dick sliding up against Blaine’s in a most delicious way that had them both groaning.

“It will be the most amazing death ever in that case, babe,” Blaine croaked, supporting himself with one hand as the other trailed down Kurt’s chest, nails leaving red lines as he ran them roughly along the pale flesh all the way to Kurt’s hip where he dug in his nails and held the boy down beneath him.

Kurt hissed and howled when Blaine bucked against him, then whined as the man pulled away before kissing Kurt roughly, biting his lip hard enough that Kurt almost bled. Blaine nipped his way down Kurt’s jaw, along his throat, down his chest and along his ribs and stomach… Little bite marks littered Kurt’s body, already bruising deeply from the strength that Blaine used when administering them. He was pointedly marking Kurt, and it made Kurt’s cock twitch almost painfully. “Oh, god, Blaine,” he groaned, as Blaine focused on making a very angry hickey on Kurt’s left hip.

Hickey deemed complete, Blaine moved on to lick a stripe up Kurt’s very erect cock, making the younger man jump and squeal then growl as Blaine teased his tongue all around the head before focusing on Kurt’s balls and all but ignoring his raging cock. “Oh my god. Fuck. Blaine!” Kurt raged, but Blaine kept doing as he pleased, going so far as to shove Kurt’s knees to his chest and hold them up and spread before laving his tongue along Kurt’s quivering hole, still full of come, which was seriously something.

Kurt’s whole body shuddered and he cried out as Blaine worked his tongue inside of him, tasting himself and Kurt and growling so that vibrations shot through Kurt starting at his tender rim. “Fuck!” he screamed, abdominals clenching as his body fought to keep some semblance of control in such a situation. It was just so hard! Blaine was just… so sexy and so unfair and Kurt couldn’t help but let out the most pathetic whine as he begged to come. “Please, Blaine, please. Need to come. Oh, god, need you. Need… need something, just… don’t fucking stop. Never ever stop…”

He kept mumbling words and phrases that barely made sense as Blaine moved one hand from Kurt’s leg so he could work it over his dick. The brunette was at least coherent enough to grab his own leg and hold himself open even wider for his boyfriend, but then he was reduced to whimpers and moans as Blaine kept eating him out while giving him one of the best handjobs Kurt had ever had. Of course he hadn’t had many handjobs, but still…

“Ah! Blaine… I’m gonna… Oh, god,  _Blaine_ ,” Kurt felt the air hit his cheeks and cool the liquid that clearly coated them, realizing he was actually crying with how good he felt. Just as Blaine wiggled his tongue a new way, Kurt lost it and exploded over Blaine’s hand and his own stomach, crying out his release and feeling the hot tears stream down his face.

Concern colored Blaine’s eyes until Kurt opened his own and stared back with utter love and devotion in his own gaze. “I’m just really happy and overwhelmed,” he explained, wiping at his eyes even as Blaine ran fingers through the mess on his stomach, having let Kurt’s legs fall to rest on the ground once more. “I’ve never been this… content. I just feel so  _cherished_ ,” he murmured while Blaine rubbed the come into his skin, leaning down every now and then to lick larger amounts up and smiling after, melting Kurt’s heart. “I really love you. I’m so glad you chose me, Blaine.”

“Wouldn’t have mattered if you didn’t choose me back, babe,” Blaine stated, wiping his hand off in the grass as best he could, then curling his body around Kurt and sighing happily. “I’m glad you feel cherished, though. Cause I do. Cherish you, I mean. I love you so much, Kurt. Thank you for joining my family… for becoming pack with me. It… I don’t think you’ll ever know how much that means to me.”

If any of the Warblers or Cooper saw the raw emotion on Blaine’s face, they’d surely hold it against him, or at least poke fun, but all Kurt could do was sigh and snuggle closer to the man he loved. It didn’t matter that they were still in high school and it was Kurt’s first relationship and he was jumping in with no safety net. This was  _right_. He never felt safer or more at home than lying there out of his element on the forest floor in Blaine’s arms.

* * *

 

After a nap in the woods and a blow job from Kurt to make up for the fact that he’d managed not to get Blaine off when he gave him that marvelous experience with his hand and mouth before the nap, the boys went back to the house and showered, changing into some clean clothes and meeting Pam in the kitchen for lunch. Her eyes said she knew exactly what they’d been up to, and both boys blushed before she giggled at them and loaded three bowls with some fresh greens and other vegetables along with shredded chicken and hard-boiled eggs.

“Wow. This salad is delicious,” Kurt complimented, still feeling ravished despite the fact that he was easily eating more than double what he used to. Apparently the transitioning changed a lot, and he wasn’t about to question it. Given all his physical activity of late, he didn’t figure he had to worry about weight gain. The very thought of all the things he’d been doing with Blaine had him blushing again, which made Pam smile when she noticed.

Blaine lifted a lip in a warning growl when his mother started to talk, but she just gave him a stern look and otherwise ignored him. “Oh, Kurt, sweetie, you are just adorable,” she said, refilling glasses of iced tea and shaking her head at the young couple. “I wish my boys got more flustered about things. Honestly, Coop and Blaine are both so unoffended by everything it’s hard to ever get a rise out of them. I think Blaine was desensitized by Cooper, really. The boy never did have any sort of modesty. Remember when you first heard him with that Lindsey girl? That was about the only time you blushed about sex, and you got over it quick enough to actually ban orgasms from your hearing range!”

A subtle blush did color Blaine’s face as Pam told the story, but Kurt had a feeling it wasn’t sex that had him embarrassed. “You banned your brother from coming? Were you even old enough to know exactly what you had banned him from? That’s like… really mean! Orgasms means masturbation, too, Blaine!” Kurt’s facial expression read amused horror, which made Blaine snort right along with his mother.

“I was a bit young to fully understand it. But a couple years later when it was brought up again…” he grinned wolfishly, and Pam snorted again. “Coop and I have a very different sort of relationship. And he wasn’t the Alpha then, so I could still make rules. Dad actually forced him to follow my ban. One time he was good for something…” The two Andersons shared a look and Kurt shifted a bit, eating some more of his salad as the moment passed.

The awkwardness brought about by the mention of Blaine’s absent father was quickly drowned out by Pam asking questions about the future and how they’d work things out until Kurt finished school, then they were finished and Kurt offered for he and Blaine to do the dishes before starting to clear the table.

Kurt could hear some of the conversation, and knew that Pam had noticed how much Kurt wasn’t exactly getting along with Cooper. He knew he needed to fix that, but… it just seemed impossible. He sighed and started filling the sink with soapy water before a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and lips sucked on his neck.

“Mom’s going to hang some laundry and do some yardwork. She said she might go to the store in a bit, too, so if we need anything to leave a note by her purse at the door. I think this is her way of giving us the afternoon inside to… release the constant tension.” Blaine’s lips were still against Kurt’s neck even as he spoke, and the hot air from his mouth was making Kurt shiver even as he dunked his hands in hotter water and started cleaning their plates from lunch. “So, I think we should get these dishes done and then head up to our room… What do you say, babe?”

The feeling in Kurt’s chest when Blaine said ‘our room’ was indescribable, and he had to gulp for air a few times before he could form words. “Y-yeah. Yeah, Blaine, that sounds… that sounds perfect.” It took quite some effort to not break any plates as Kurt finished washing and Blaine dried.

When they were finished, the two quickly climbed the stairs and slipped into the room that had once been Blaine’s but now belonged to both of them. Kurt was smiling and blushing while Blaine just looked hungry, watching Kurt’s every move and licking his lips in response. Everything inside Kurt was buzzing for more, more, more. Even though he’d already come twice earlier and just about done so again in the shower, he was still read to go again. He thought he might never have a problem being ready to go with Blaine around…

Kurt thrust the lube at Blaine even as the older male was stripping off his own shirt. Just after Blaine tossed his shirt aside, he took the lube and gave Kurt a look that said the brunette had best get his clothes off quickly so Blaine had somewhere to stick his slicked up fingers. That look had Kurt scrambling to strip, then kneeling on the bed with his hands on the mattress, legs spread wide so Blaine could prep him thoroughly.

“Mmm, babe. You are so fucking hot,” Blaine muttered as he wasted no time in thrusting two fingers inside. Kurt was so used to this already, it was insane. He just wanted the prep to go as quickly as possible so he could feel Blaine inside him. That was the best feeling in the world as far as Kurt was concerned, though the stretch also felt pretty damn good, especially when Blaine rubbed his prostate like he was doing at the moment.

A breathy whine escaped him as Kurt rocked back, pretty much riding Blaine’s fingers as he begged for him to give him  _more_ , to go  _faster_ , to just  _fuck him already_. Kurt knew he wasn’t actually ready yet, but he wanted it so bad. He was drooling for it, leaning his head down on his forearms and opening himself as wide as he could as Blaine finally got three fingers stretched out wide, satisfying him enough that the knot wouldn’t actually do Kurt harm. He’d still feel it quite a bit, but Blaine couldn’t keep holding back with Kurt begging him like a whore in heat.

Finally, Blaine grabbed Kurt by the hips, digging his fingers into the hickey he’d made earlier which was now a deep bruise and making the younger boy hiss in both arousal and pain. He shifted Kurt so they were facing each other, then leaned back slightly and pulled Kurt into his lap so he was straddling Blaine. Once in position, Blaine kept one hand supporting Kurt by the hip while using the other to line himself up, encouraging the younger boy to spread his knees further around Blaine’s waist and sliding in with little effort.

It was a slightly awkward position, as Kurt wasn’t quite riding him, but Blaine wasn’t really in full control either, and they were both putting all their weight mostly on one part of their body, Kurt on his knees and Blaine on his shins, mostly, while his back was working to keep him from falling backwards, too. The angle, though, made it a very rewarding position, as every piston of Blaine’s hips had him jerking right into Kurt’s prostate, making the brunette gasp and whine and finally howl when he could barely handle it anymore and had to make more of a noise.

“Holy shit, holy shit,” he chanted, causing Blaine to grin up at him and add a little swivel to the jerk of his hips. Kurt cried out at that, bucking back into Blaine and making the older male slide deeper inside of him with a groan. As their hips moved together, Blaine moved one hand to Kurt’s chest and started playing back and forth between his nipples, alternating with pinches and flicks and working Kurt up until he was keening in Blaine’s lap, riding him as much as he could while Blaine jerked up into him roughly, hips meeting each other with such force that they’d both have bruises.

Just barely able to get deep enough for his knot, Blaine was rendered mostly still once it expanded to fill Kurt’s rim. The younger boy twitched around him and whined in need so Blaine reached between them and worked his hand over his boyfriend’s rigid cock, bringing Kurt over the brink just as he released inside the younger boy, their hoarse howls combining in a beautifully sexy melody.

* * *

 

“So you two are going back to school on Monday still, right?” Pam asked over dinner, which they’d ordered from the nearest Chinese restaurant and ate in the living room with some sitcom on the TV that none of them were paying much attention to. “You’re sure you can handle it? I mean, you are allowed to skip a day or two, you know…” she looked a bit doubtful, but Blaine just shook his head and swallowed the bite of orange chicken he’d taken before replying.

As he did so, Kurt tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach at Blaine’s words. He sure didn’t feel confident in himself like Blaine seemed to be. “Kurt will be fine. He’s way stronger than anyone else I’ve ever seen after a turning. And we’ve still got tomorrow to work through the worst of the… urges. I mean, I don’t think it’s necessary to miss any school, and I don’t think it would be good to waste potential skip days now when something serious could always come up in the future.”

It did make sense, really, considering how Kurt wouldn’t be able to show his hyper-healing or lack of wounds and had a habit of earning injuries just by existing. He might find himself skipping a couple days here and there to pretend he was properly hurt rather than explain away a lack of need for stitches or the like. His dad would just  _love_  that.

“Oh. Um… when do you think we could stop by and visit my dad?” he asked after a bit of silence. Kurt knew it wouldn’t be too soon, because he wasn’t even comfortable with the idea of seeing Cooper right now, and he at least had a right to act like an Alpha over Blaine. Burt would definitely try to be the head male, and Kurt’s wolf would not be okay with that at all. It would just be bad. But he hoped that he’d be able to be around his dad after a little while. He missed the man already, and he kind of wanted to show off his strength and his new form, too. He was sure his dad would be impressed with both.

Blaine made a face, swallowing another bite of food before carefully answering. “Well, I think it’ll have to wait until you’re really comfortable, Kurt. I mean, I don’t want anything bad to happen. To you or your dad. I’d have to protect you before him, and I know that wouldn’t be what you’d want… Let’s just start with school and then go from there, okay babe? I think you’ll know when you feel up to seeing Burt.”

Kurt let out a breath and nodded in agreement. He appreciated that Blaine trusted him to know his own limits and to make some decisions still, even if he was new at this life and Blaine had more experience. Pam was grinning at them like a proud mom, and Kurt supposed that was exactly what she was at the moment.

“I’m just so impressed with how mature you boys are about all of this. You could really abuse so much of this situation, but you are being very responsible,” she focused on Blaine with damp eyes and a wistful smile on her face. “You really will make a wonderful Alpha, won’t you? I just can’t believe my baby’s so grown up and going to leave me after next year…”

There was a silent thanks given to Kurt and the younger Warblers alike for keeping Blaine in Ohio for one more year, which Kurt somehow understood and silently accepted. “No matter how grown up you get, you can always come to me for anything though, Blaine. And you too, Kurt. You boys know that, right?”

Blaine blushed and told his mom to stop being sappy, but promised to come to her any time he needed her all the same. Kurt nodded through teary eyes. It was the closest thing to having his own mother back, and he was so grateful for this new family he was a part of…

* * *

 

“Oh, god, you feel so good,” Blaine groaned, fucking into Kurt from behind as the brunette rested on his knees on the bed, face down in the mattress and trying to muffle his noises since it was late and there was no way Pam wasn’t in bed and able to hear all that they were doing. Of course, he knew that she wasn’t going to judge them for it by now, but it was still embarrassing, especially when Blaine was causing such ridiculously wonderful sensations to run through his body so that Kurt was keening like some kind of animal.

Shoving his hips back and arching his back, Kurt opened his body as much as possible for his lover, his boyfriend, his  _mate_. He buried his face into the mattress and cried out as Blaine relentlessly pounded into him, waking up all the nerves in his body and making Kurt writhe around his cock and bit his lip hard enough to break the skin.

It seemed the scent of his blood on the air sent Blaine into a frenzy, as at that moment, he worked even harder into Kurt’s body, massaging his insides with that rigid cock that Kurt had already grown to absolutely love. “Oh, fuck! Oh, Blaine, yes, please!” Kurt cried, coming rather early while Blaine’s knot just continued to grow and the older male thrust harder and faster.

Kurt was crying with oversensitivity, but begged for Blaine not to stop. He never wanted Blaine to ever stop. Even as he came down from his orgasm, Kurt could feel his cock hardening again as Blaine kept pounding into him, and he had  no idea how he was even able to get it up already again, but he wasn’t questioning anything at the moment. He was much too focused on Blaine and the way he pounded into him and the way he grunted and bit Kurt’s neck in that incredibly possessive and sexy way that had Kurt whimpering and crying out as he felt Blaine come inside him.

While Blaine pulsed within him and kept biting at his neck, Kurt let loose the small amount of come that his body could even produce at that point and went limp, putty in Blaine’s hands. The older male gently rolled them both onto their sides, still attached by the knot and finding no need to disengage from Kurt even if he could. He wanted to live inside this man, to hold him close forever. They were perfect together. This whole weekend was perfect.

“I can’t believe we have to go to school Monday. I can’t even make it more than a couple hours without you fucking me. How am I going to get through a whole day?” Kurt pouted and Blaine laughed, running his open mouth along the younger boy’s shoulder and up to his neck before licking, biting, and kissing the skin there.

After kissing Kurt deeply on the lips, licking over the tender spot that had been bleeding moments before, Blaine leaned back a bit and just enjoyed keeping Kurt close to himself. “You can do it, babe. Besides, we still have tomorrow to get this more… out of our systems.” Blaine nibbled at Kurt’s shoulder as the younger male relaxed with a sigh, snuggling in for the night and apparently deciding they could just sleep in the sweat and semen that they were currently coated in. That was fine with Blaine, though. “Or we could always just take advantage of some janitor’s closets…”

He winked while Kurt acted scandalized, getting up to grab a washcloth and turn off the light. Once Blaine made it back to the bed and cleaned Kurt off enough for sleeping, Kurt leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. “You already got me naked on a forest floor… I suppose nothing can really be ruled out at this point.”

And on that note, Kurt giggled as Blaine kissed his cheeks and lips again, before sharing a murmured ‘good night’.


End file.
